


You're Gonna Lose That Girl

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Breakup and then comforting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oops, Some pining, an ex - Freeform, families, friends to lover, lack of editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: Your parents keep trying to set you up. They tried a drummer from Liverpool. That didn't work out, though you're friends for now. Now you're with a family approved bloke. But it seems that the drummer has to confront his own feelings about you...and maybe you him.
Relationships: Ringo Starr/You
Kudos: 3





	You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps* This bad boy can fit so much PINING in one fic. But my first Ao3 Beatles work! I hope everyone likes it!

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” Nathaniel asked you. His large, smooth hands had covered yours, warm and safe. You were both in his car at night.

Your heart and breath seemed to stop. It was a choice. A real, hard choice. Dating was casual at first. A movie and dinner and milkshakes together were no real harm. Heck, it wasn’t even the same as a trip down the aisle, despite what your brain had told you.

But he was another guy your parents led you to. Another guy they harped on about his wallet and accomplishments…

But it was a choice. It wasn’t like the last man was much of a choice  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh, you will love Richard!” you kept hearing your aunt insist. She pushed held your arm and dragged you across the crowd to the other side.

Your mom walked beside you. “Let me tell you, he’s already earning money being a drummer. You don’t find that in every guy.”

“And he’s smart! And handsome!” your aunt gush. You bit back an instinct to ask bitterly why your aunt wasn’t dating him instead.

And you failed to see how the tiny, large-nosed elf in front of you could be any handsome.

“Hi, I’m Richard, Richard Starkey” he introduced, giving you a cold, business-like handshake. His rings pressed and left little marks.

Once the parents fled to see their dream romance come through, like the audience of a movie, they were disappointed. Richard and you made only small talk.

“Well, why do you want to talk to me?” you asked curiously. You began to head over to where the food was just to find an excuse to not talk.

“Well…” Richard looked over and saw that the flock of matchmaking mothers had fled.

Then he leaned over and spoke soft enough for just you to hear.

“Me mum wants us to meet. Won’t shut up about how pretty and nice and respectable you are, not like some of the other girls I’ve brought over” he confessed with a shrug.

“I’ll give you this, Richard, you’re honest!” you said.

“And you aren’t half as boring as I thought you’d be!” Richard answered. He offered to cut you a slice of strawberry cake and you nodded eagerly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on, only when your families were together would you talk. Yes, numbers were scribbled and exchanged in blue ink. No, there was no date planned. Well, there were a couple of little hangouts and phone calls here and there, but it was not a date!

But what did Nathaniel have that Richard didn’t? Besides, Richard was long over. And…it would be a mistake to say no.

“Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend!” you answer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ringo could hardly believe his eyes. He blinked once. Twice. That was you, yes, he was sure. You were wearing a fancy white dress with blue flowers patterned all over it. Your hair was coiled up and you wore the prettiest shade of lipstick. When you smiled, he felt himself hold his breath. Brian’s chattering had suddenly dulled to him as if he had turned the volume down on the television. He had wondered why you weren’t calling or talking to him much lately.

But here you were looking radiant and with another man. The answer.

No…thats ‘er brother or somethin’, no way she’s…

Then the man leaned over to you. You were smiling. But it was never a smile you ever gave him. Then the man leaned over and kissed your cheek.

It was not a familial kiss either.

He placed his hands on his lap and dug into his pants, clenching so hard, he could feel his rings start to leave marks. He wanted to drag you out and ask what was going on. He wanted to march over and drag a chair to the table and cause a commotion. He wanted to order a wine bottle and smash it across the man’s face. He wanted to tackle him. He wanted to punch him.

But he didn’t.

Besides you were smiling.

It was just a smile you never gave him.

He felt a hand snap him out of it. He looked up and saw Paul.

“Ringo, you’re white as a sheet! What’s goin’ on? If you’re sick, you should go!”

Ringo shook his head and replied, “I need a smoke” and hurried outside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four months dragged on and he still could not get the image out of his head. It made him want to sleep and forget all about it. Or pour more energy into the band. Anything to forget.

Rain pattered down, matching the tears covering your cheeks. It was freezing outside, bitter cold. You could hardly feel your fingers. But you kept walking, it was a few steps to the door. You knocked on it hurriedly.

It seemed like forever, but soon enough a yellow light poured out from the open door with Ringo’s head poking out.

His blue eyes grew wide at the sight of you.

“Y/N…are you…” he started.

“Nathaniel dumped me” you answered before he could even finish.

Ringo blinked twice and then widened the door to let you come inside.

“I’m…I’m so sorry. Breakups are ‘ard.” He said. He led you to the couch and let you sit down. He then got a blanket and draped it over you.

“I’ve never been dumped before, is it…does it really hurt so much?” you blubber.

A week ago nobody could have predicted it. Your friends always clamored over you asking every detail of every date. Nathaniel and you were considered the cutest couple in their eyes. Looking into your relative’s faces, they could almost hear wedding bells pealing in the distance, and he was already your first boyfriend.

And what a first boyfriend, taking you on little trips, writing love poems, never even so much holding your hand without consent, showering you with gifts, telling you how beautiful you were randomly at restaurants and how he was stunned by your beauty…

Now all of that was over.

“Why did ‘e break up with you?” Ringo asked gingerly, he walked over holding a mug of hot cocoa so warm you could see the steam curl up to the ceiling.

“He’s leaving to further his music studies and…it would be hard…we had dinner, I knew he was angry. He wouldn’t get me what I usually order. Said it was too pricy…”

Ringo nodded. You blew on your cocoa and sipped on it. Ringo stole glances at your lips.

“And two weeks from now is Valentine’s day! I was so excited to have a real Valentine's day, you know, I was always single on that day…now…I’m just…” you started to cry a bit more and drank more of your cocoa.

“And you know what’s the worst!? Deep down, I didn’t want to be with him, I think. Deep down, I felt nothing! I got scared if he tried to kiss my lips! I was terrified at the thought of marrying him! And now he’s gone! Did I just not appreciate him? Am I a bad person??” you blabber, you get up and pace, ranting your thoughts.

Ringo guided you back to the couch and sat you down, letting you sob it out more. 

“No, you’re a good person. Everybody misunderstands things sometimes…” he assured you.

Ringo sighed a little, taking in the grief.

“Y/N…that’s so hard…would you like a hug?” he asked.

You nod and move close. He doesn’t let go until you do first. But it’s a very soft, warm hug too. Neither of you wants the other to release or do anything else.

He lets you crash on the couch, too tired to go home. But when Ringo shakes you awake, something takes over you looking over his gentle face.

Maybe it’s his eyes.

Maybe it’s the empathy he showed you last night.

Maybe it’s your deep sleep, driven by tears.

But you peck his lips.

If he wasn’t sober, he wouldn’t have thought it had happened.

“Thanks, Ritch…” you mutter.

His eyes get big and his jaw drops. “You don’t do that to people…unless they’re boyfriends…am I your boyfriend, Y/N?”

You both pause. Wishing you shook yourself, you get up from the couch and stretch your arms up to the sky.

“Well…would you like to be?”

He nods instantly and runs to your arms to cuddle on the couch.

“Let’s wait a bit until we say anything…just so no one gets any ideas…” he mutters, smiling into another kiss. “Can’t let our families get too happy yet. Or give them any gossip”


End file.
